The Zodiac-- This Has to be a Coincidence
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: This had to be a coincidence, but then again they had a few similarities, and her father and his mother were somehow related; it could be possible that Levon and Virginia were related. Just a short tidbit of a new story series in development.


CTS #4

This had to be a coincidence, but then again they had a few similarities, and her father and his mother were somehow related; it could be possible that Levon and Virginia were related. After knowing her for quite some time, Levon never took noticed to how Virginia looked so much like his mother. She had her light violet eyes, same color as his mom's also. She had the same tint of hair that runs in the family, and her last name was Markov, the same last name as his mother's before she was married and it was changed to Thomas. For some strange reason, Virginia even acted like his mother at times; all giddy and girly whenever she found something within interest, it was almost like looking at a miniature version of his mother.

But why did they not know about this until after the previous battle they had when the gang came over to Virginia's for movie night, and Levon somehow stumbled over some old photos in an album that he had copies of in his own album at home. Could it be because there was some age old dark secret in the family that had the family shun one another? Or was it simply because something happened in the past that split the family apart?

Let's go with #2 Alex.

Anyway, Levon wanted to know what had happened, so he confronted his mother the next day. He grabbed the family album and flipped it to a certain page. Using his thumb as a bookmark, he made his way into the kitchen where his mother was, preparing breakfast. He placed the album on the table and opened it to the page with a picture of his mother when she was young, a few other people he could recognize, and a young boy who stood by her side.

"Mom, who is this?" The question woke his mother from her trance.

"Who is who Levon, she asked as she spun around with a mixing bowl and whisk in her hand. She gracefully made her way over to the table where her son had his finger on a particular photo. With just one look, her expression changed from happy to sad; she set the bowl and whisk aside.

"Who is this young boy in this picture? Why don't I know about him?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions dear?"

"Because, because when I was at Virginia's place the other night. I found this same picture in her photo album that she showed us. And surprisingly her father looks like this little guy in the photo. Why is that so mom?"

At this point Levon's mother had tears in her eyes, and the young boy was starting to regret asking her all of these questions. "Mom, I didn't mean to make you cry."

His mother wiped a few tears from her eyes and gave a gentle smile towards her son. "No, it's alright dear. It's just that that little boy in the picture is my brother. We were separated a while back when my mother and father got in a heated debate, and that left us in the care of social services who split us up and put us in separate homes. We grew up without each other for many years, and I haven't heard from my brother since."

"You never told me that you were in a foster home?"

"I wanted to wait until you were older. But I guess being at the age of 16, I think you are ready to know."

"Now that still leaves me with one other question, why does Virginia's dad, Mr. Markov look a lot like your brother?" Levon rubbed his chin in a gentle manner as he pondered over his thoughts. His mother interrupted them.

"What is the name of Mr. Markov? His first name."

"I believe Virginia said it was Valor." Again, this left Levon's mother in tears.

"V-valor, Iss iss here!?"

The next day, a small family reunion was held between the two siblings as Levon invited Virginia and her father over for dinner; her stepmother was working overtime that night. Valor had confirmed that he too was separated at a young age and was placed in a separate home away from his sister. Many warm hugs and tears were given and shedded that night, and Virginia and Levon formed a new bond with each other; a family bond. After dinner, the two newly acquainted cousins sat in the living room together away from the adults to hold a side conversation.

"You know, it never occurred to me how much your mother looked like my father. Same hair color, same skin tone, and they both have that same walk like Grandpa Hill," stated Virginia as she pulled a strand of her reddish hair behind her ear.

"I guess we both were at a lost for quite some time. What with all the distractions and obligations needed to be filled, it's no wonder we missed such small details until now." Both cousins shared a moment of laughter as they embraced each other with a warm hug.

"Looks like I've got one more family member to go to in town, replied Levon as he released his cousin from his grip. He seemed to notice an oddly strange mark on Virginia's upper arm.

"What's that you got there?"

"What, this. Oh, it's just a typical birthmark, nothing special."

"But I have the same one too, see." Levon pulled his sleeve back on his right arm and revealed a similar birthmark on his arm. "Mom has one too, but it's on her leg."

"Uncle Valor has one also, his is on his back. I guess that's another thing we inherited from the family."


End file.
